Catching the Cat
by bittersweet01
Summary: Catwoman flees the scene of the crime with Batman hot on her tail... but what happens when he finally catches her?
1. Chapter 1

"God Damnit…" she mumbled under her breath. She had been prying at the window for the past twenty minutes trying to break the seal open but so far had been unsuccessful. If she had known the windows to the museum were this thick she would have brought something heavy duty to pry it open... like a god damned crow bar. Since several priceless gems were on display here tonight she expected the security to be uptight, but this was ridiculous.

She rocked the flimsy steel rod back and forth between the panes until it finally gave way. The glass came free with a sudden snap and she was in. Carefully she descended down the wall into the gallery. The sensors could go off at any moment if she took a wrong step but she had memorized every detail of the security floor plan. She had gotten it out of one of the more pathetic security guards, one that was easily manipulated by a pair of nice eyes…. and even nicer tits.

She dodged the security cameras and floor sensors as she made her way to the exhibit hall. The entire gallery was stocked wall to wall with paintings and sculptures worth, I'm sure, several thousands but her goal was more on the priceless side. Some of the rarest gems in the world were on display in this prestigious museum. Precious stones she could fence for several million a piece.

She waited patiently under cover until the security guard on duty was out of sight. She assumed he was taking a smoke break or jacking off in a lonely toilet stall, either way she didn't have a lot of time. She quickly went to work cutting the power to the alarms. Swiftly, she began emptying the glass display cases of their contents. Blue emeralds, red diamonds, and black opals as big as her eyes fell into the bag.

It wasn't until she had collected the contents of the fourth case that an eerily familiar sensation overcame her. She was being watched.

Batman watched intently from the rafters, having suspected an attempted robbery on the stones for a while now.

After he had neutralized the security guards he had taken his position in the shadows above where he could stalk his prey and go unnoticed. She had avoided all the museums security with acrobatic grace but would not be escaping him so easily.

He waited patiently to make his move on the thief, waited until after the crime was committed before he made his presence known. He watched her intently. Watched the agile moves of her body and tried to ignore the way the tight suit hugged the curve of her frame.

The thief's body tensed suddenly. She was crouched over her bag, barely moving a muscle. What was she doing?

Very slowly she stood up and walked slowly towards the gallery entrance, leaving her bag with the stones on the floor. She walked like she was in a trance around the corner and disappeared into the shadows.

She waited breathlessly in the dark. It wasn't long before the looming shadow fell from the rafters and landed with a thud on the floor next to her bag.

He rose up slowly. His presence was overwhelming in person. The size of him took her breath away and the cold silence was even more intimidating. She stayed perfectly still and watched as he scanned the room in pursuit of her. He took a step in her direction but she still kept silent. Slowly she inched her way against the wall making her way to one of the other galleries. Her steps were barely audible but they continued to draw him closer. After she rounded the corner she ducked behind the nearest life-like sculpture. She was out of the safety of the shadows now and all she could do was wait. Wait for her chance to strike.

He listens for any sound of breathing or movement. Nothing. It was eerily quiet as if the thief knew he was there waiting for him. He silently made his way into the next room. Marble statues of men and women filled the space and provided the perfect shelter for a thief to hide in. Suddenly he heard a shuffle and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to a dark mass on the floor. Cautiously he made his way toward the heap. Crouching down he picked up a long cord with a heavy, leather bound grip at the end. It was a whip. The hair suddenly stood upright on the back of his neck. Before he could react he felt a sudden jolt to the back of the head and everything went dark.

When he came too, he had been bound to one of the statues. His wrists and legs were tightly restrained behind him with the same whip that drove him to distraction before.

"Well, well, well…" he heard a sultry voice say. He saw a figure walk out from the shadows unlike any figure of his former opponents. It was the slender figure of a woman with long athletic legs and a curves barely being held in by a skin-tight suit.

"You must be the one they call The Batman."

She leaned against a nearby pillar and looked him up and down.

"I was always curious what it would be like when we finally crossed paths. I always imagined I would be the one tied up and at your mercy, not the other way around."

He did not respond but he picked up on the suggestive hints she was dropping.

She walked towards him with a sensuality that was difficult to ignore and moved to lean against his left shoulder. "You know getting you into that chair really wasn't easy" she leaned closer "I really had to restrain myself quite a bit from…" she paused and traced the outline of his face where his cowl and skin met "exploring you further"

He still didn't respond to her overly suggestive comments and remained silent and cold.

She moved to stand in front of him and looked up into his hooded eyes "not very talkative are you? More the silent type?" She stroked his jaw with her claw like glove.

He caught a womanly scent from her wrist and struggled to resist the natural reaction his body had to it.

She let her hand fall to her side as she turned to walk away "Well, id love to stay and chat and continue this lovely banter but these babies aren't going to steal themselves" bending over she picked up the bag of priceless gems, giving him a teasing view of her backside "Now don't you go anywhere." She quipped before disappearing out the window and into the night.

He waited for a moment. It only seemed fair he gave her a head start. When he was sure he had given her enough time to make it back he gave a strong downward thrust against the leather restraint. The razors on his gloves cut straight though the corded whip and it fell to the ground in a shredded heap, freeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Catwoman quickly made the decent down the stone wall. She smiled inwardly at her own coyness and thoughts of leaving The Batman tied up inside. Even though he never spoke and hardly moved she could at least pretend she was making him uncomfortable with her teasing.

She took a final leap down when she reached the base of the building but when she turned around to make a run, something fell from the sky and landed in a puddle in front of her. It didn't take long for her to realize it was her whip…. In pieces.

Her whip? "But…that means" her heart fell to the floor and her body flooded with adrenaline. She frantically looked up the building and saw the dark hooded figure watching her from the open window as if he was ready and waiting to snatch her from the sky.

She bolted towards the gate. She heard a whoosh behind her and turned to see him leap from the building in pursuit of her. All she could think of was "Don't look back. Just Run. Run as fast as you can and don't stop"

She sprinted into an alley. She knew it was hopeless unless she could find cover. …

She ran inside a decrepit building under construction in the faint hope that she may lose him inside. The barren beams and unfinished ceilings left many openings to hide in.

She leapt and ducked behind one of the beams, struggling to get her breath under control. When she heard footsteps enter the room her heart began to race. She could hear them getting closer until out of nowhere they stopped. She listened for any sound of movement or even breathing but heard nothing. Carefully, she peeked around the corner of the beam to see if she could get a better look into the room. She saw nothing but that didn't mean he wasn't still there.

If she stayed in one spot too long he would find her but if she fled he would probably catch her. She knew she couldn't fight him but she was quick and there was a chance she could outrun him. Fearlessly, she made a break for the doorway but the instant she stepped out of the shadows a dark armored glove grasped her from behind.

Her survival reflexes instantly kicked in. with lightning quickness she spun around and struck him square in the jaw. Her attack stunned him enough for him to loosen his grip on her and she took off down one of the buildings corridors.

She rounded corner after corner until she hit a dead end. "FUCK" she panicked. She was trapped. A horned shadow cast over her and she turned to the face her predator head on.

She unsheathed her claws ready for battle. If she was going to go down she wasn't going without a fight.

But he didn't attack. He just stood at the edge of the corridor towering over her even at a distance.

He stuck out a gloved hand from beneath the cape he wore.

"The Gemstones." His voice was deep and intense, completely void of emotion.

She didn't budge. She needed these stones. She went through to much trouble already to get them. She earned them Damnit!

"You want em'." she said competitively making a fist with her clawed hand "You're going to have to come and get em'."

She made the first move as she lunged towards him. It wasn't going to be easy immobilizing him in a suit of armor, but she had speed on her side. Maybe if she tripped him up or got a good shot at his ribs it could give her a chance to flee.

In an attempt to slow him down she tried kicking him in the chest to knock the breath out of him but he easily dodged it. He narrowly missed a counter attack to pin her to the ground. She sideswiped his leg managing to knock him off his feet but as she leapt over him to flee he caught her ankle and brought her down to the ground. Hard.

He almost had pined her legs before she caught him in the face with the back of her heel. She had barely gotten to her feet when she felt his vice like grip on her forearm. When she turned to strike her attacker once more he caught her fist in his hand.

The next thing she felt was the cold hard brick against her back as he slammed the full weight of her body against the wall. She struggled violently against his grip. It wasn't until she began to kick at his legs and aim for his groin that he pressed his body further into her.

She was caught. The defeat set in and soon the only sound she heard was the sound of her racing breath.

She was completely venerable. She had each arm pinned on either side of her and the lower half of her body pinned to the wall with his hips.

Her chest heaved against his and she was forced to look up into the hooded eyes of her captor. Her eyes briefly drifted to his mouth and she noticed how his mask framed the stern line of his mouth perfectly. It was too tempting not to try. I mean…. It could be her only chance for escape.

She leaned in and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He had beaten her and this was her reward to him. She pulled away a heartbeat later, still breathing heavily from the their sparring. His lips tasted salty from sweat and she had felt the stubble on his face when their lips touched.

She had heard theories that he was a demon, a terrifying creature, a cruel and unmerciful beast, but all the rumors left out the one detail that was true. The Batman was still a man.

He let go of her hands and took a step back. His eyes were hidden under the shadows and his mouth was still stern and serious. The situation was impossible to read.

The silence between them was so deafening she could hear her own pulse race and the blood flowing in her head. She took noticed how big his arms were, how strong his jaw was and how rock hard his chest had felt. Her heightened senses picked up on things like how he smelled and the electricity she felt building between them.

She took an involuntary step towards him. He stood unflinching until she attempted to steal another kiss. He turned his head away rejecting her advances. But Selena didn't give up that easily. When she wanted something, she was going to get it.

Selena went for the zipper on her suit and pulled it down slowly showing more and more skin till it reached her abdomen. It was as if he was made of stone. He didn't move and he didn't speak. But it only encouraged her to keep going because in the back of her head she just kept thinking "Hey… he's still standing here"

He stayed and watched her play.

She took his hands in hers and placed them on the collar of her suit, begging him with her eyes to take it off. He didn't. He wasn't going to make this easy for her was he?

She pulled his hands with hers and the suit followed. When she went in to kiss him for a third time she made sure he was distracted enough that he didn't pull away.

It must have worked because he kissed her back.

He kissed her forcefully and peeled of her suit down to her waist, letting her chest and arms free to press against his hard body.

Her breath quickened at the contact of his gloved hand on her naked skin. '

She wrapped her arms over his caped neck and shoulders. She could feel the muscles on his back shift as his arms flexed around her. Her body molded into his perfectly and felt the blood rush from her head making her feel faint.

He grabbed her thighs, hoisting her into the air, and pressed her into the wall with his hips. He bit and sucked at her neck aggressively and she sucked in her breath sharply at the bittersweet pain. When she moved to push back his cowl and expose his face he tensed and stopped.

In one swift move he dropped her to the floor and turned her around, pinning her hands to the wall. She smiled at bit her lip. She knew he couldn't restrain himself much longer.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she arched her body, teasing him with the view of her exposed back. She pressed her ass into him moments before she heard him undo his belt and yank the rest of her suit down past her thighs.

He shoved her again forcefully into the wall one final time before he opened her legs wider and drove himself into her. She let out an intense cry from the sudden pleasurable contact and then again when he forced himself into her for a second time. His grip on her was so tight now it almost began to hurt. It was almost as if her surrender wasn't enough for him, now she had to be punished.

She groaned deep in her throat as the intensity began to build. She could hear his ragged breathing and felt him exhale on the back of her neck. She managed to snake one hand free to reached behind and grasp his head. She turned her torso and leaned back to steal one final kiss. She moaned deep in her throat and bit his lower lip when he tried to pull away.

He growled and ripped her hands away, pushing her hard into the wall again. Both her arms were now pinned behind her back causing her bare chest to arch against the concrete wall. His vice like grip on her forearms caused an exquisite pain and she groaned loudly each time she felt the friction build between her legs.

He wrapped his gloved hand around her mouth to keep her quiet and she laughed deep in her throat. She bit one of the fingers of his glove and heard him suck in his breath sharply. In return he clenched her arms tighter causing her to gasp loudly in masochistic delight.

She started to feel her body begin to tense. The sound their bodies made each time they collided was getting louder and his breathing more forceful. She started to whimper and her body began to writhe as she struggled to get free. She wanted to touch herself and relieve the tension building up inside her. Her groans became more guttural and she arched her backside into his thrusts. It didn't take much longer until the part of her body where they were joined started convulsing around him and she screamed her ecstasy into his glove. A few moments later she heard him let out a deep primal growl followed by one final thrust.

He pulled out and left her against the wall half naked and trembling. She felt a thin stream of liquid fall down her leg and pool at her feet. She turned around, covered in a layer of sweat to find him gone. As quickly as he had fucked her he had left. She suddenly snapped out of her haze as reality came crushing down on her

"Fuck" she laughed at her own stupidity... he had beaten her at her own game. He had taken the gems.


End file.
